Ash the hero
by JEZ838
Summary: Mary-Lynette is kidnapped, Can Ash save her or is she doomed?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Nightworlds Daughters of Darkness Mary-Lynette, Ash, Mark, Jade and any other characters from the book mentioned belong to L. J. Smith. The ideas behind this all come from LJ Smith. I am only writing this story for fun.  
  
Mary-Lynette sat on the hill beside her telescope. The changing colours of the stars had put her in mind of her soul-mate Ash. He had been gone about three months and she felt an ache in her heart when she thought of him. He wrote her letters every day but that couldn't fill the emptiness in her heart and the ache of not being near him. She took a letter from her back pocket. It was soft and worn from reading. This the first letter he had sent her showed his raw feelings of love and respect for her, somebody he had thought of as vermin. "Forever yours" was carefully written at the bottom. "Forever" something she had been thinking about a lot lately. It had been an easy decision for her brother Mark, his love for Jade was all consuming unlike Ash and Mary-lynette who had kept their senses about them.  
  
A rustle came from the bushes below, she stood up just in time to see Mark and Jade hand in hand moving stealthily up the hill. She was still a little amazed when she looked at Mark these days. Gone was the little brother she had known and in his place was this stronger, smarter, healthier boy who relished the dark. His eyes blazed in the moonlight as he clutched Jade's hand constantly hoping he wasn't dreaming and his fantasy had come true. He had moved out of the farmhouse recently and he was planning to go to college in Europe with Jade later that year. Mary-lynette smiled at the hope in the young lovers eyes. She never worried about Mark now he could take care of himself. "Hi Mare," Said Mark casually and they hugged. They came to see her every night before feeding. "We got a letter from Kestrel today," Jade said excitedly waving an envelope in the air. "She's been voted leader of the rebels." Mary-Lynette smiled, Kestrel was too wild to be happy in the country as Rowan was, She had joined a daybreaker group in New York, very dangerous and exciting for her. "And she's met someone," put in Mark knowingly, "A werewolf of all things, she's always had a thing for them." "We're off to feed now," Said Jade with a naughty twinkle in her eyes. "Rowan will be up to you in an hour, she's still on that date with the human boy." Mary-Lynette went back to her telescope. She was dying to hear about Rowan's date. Jeff was nice and he'd only moved there recently. They hadn't told him their secret yet though. She smiled as she thought of the shock he was going to have finding out his girlfriend was a vampire. Maybe he should have gone out with Bunny Marten instead! Suddenly everything went black. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: Nightworlds Daughters of Darkness Mary-Lynette, Ash, Mark, Jade and any other characters from the book mentioned belong to L. J. Smith. The ideas behind this all come from LJ Smith. I am only writing this story for fun.  
  
Ash walked into the underground club. The music was loud, people were dancing. Ash could spot the nightpeople straight away. A vampire with blue hair and silver eyes. A werewolf with sleek black hair and brown eyes. Two witches from circle midnight appraised the clubbers with their bright green eyes. Ash moved as clumsily as he could. The blue contacts hiding his eyes were making them water. That just makes me more human looking he thought. He tried to catch the eye of the werewolf. She moved around the floor like a born hunter looking for the best prey. She spotted him at the bar and made her way through the crowd. He looked her up and down appraisingly. "Hey", He said in his most charming voice, "I'm Andrew, What's your name?". "Mandy", She replied sidling up to him. Suspicion arose in his mind, why is she giving him a false name, he was sure she was what he was looking for. He smiled as she hid her face for a moment. He knew she was testing his scent. Luckily the daybreaker witches had taken care of his vampire scent. Mandy smiled at him showing her full teeth, she turned slightly so he could appreciate her whole body, He took the bait. "Would you like to come outside,"he asked, "I have a corvette, you can drive it if you want." She smiled at him shyly playing innocent, "Yes, I would" She replied in the best bimbo voice she could muster. Ash turned on the radio in his car as she drove him to a spot near the woods. She drove around a few turns for a while and then stopped the car. Ash smiled and put his arm around her apologising to Mary-Lynette silently. She nuzzled into his neck and he could feel her changing. He reached into the glove compartments and pulled out a pair of silver handcuffs. Then he let his teeth grow long and sharp and pulled her by her hair away from his neck. She glared at him surprised by his strength and then surprise turned to shock as she saw his teeth. She threw her head back in a howl and then lunged at him. He grabbed hold of the roof of the car and slid out through the window elegantly landing on the ground with a soft thud. Mandy tried to follow but was surprised to find herself handcuffed to the seat. "Well done," Appraised Rashel coming silently out of the forest ,followed by her soulmate Quinn, who Ash noticed was never far from her side. "Thanks for doing that for us Ash, We've been trying to capture her for weeks." Quinn patted him on the back. Ash fell forward, Quinn stood looking at his hand in amazement, "Did I push you Ash?" He asked. On his knee's Ash looked up at Rashel and Quinn. "It's Mary-lynette, something's wrong!" Rashel hopped into the corvette and kicked the werewolf in the head. Unconscious she was pushed to the side. "I'll take her to the witches for healing, Quinn will drive you to Mary-lynette". The two vampires jumped into the Jaguar and sped off. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: Nightworlds Daughters of Darkness Mary-Lynette, Ash, Mark, Jade and any other characters from the book mentioned belong to L. J. Smith. The ideas behind this all come from LJ Smith. I am only writing this story for fun.  
  
Rowan got to the hill in time to see him lift Mary-lynette from the grassy hill and disappear into the night. She was frozen in shock. "No it couldn't be him, but there was no mistaking the dark aura that had surrounded the kidnapper." "Oh God Ash, I'm sorry," She thought. She ran into the woods trying to catch the scent of Mark and Jade.  
  
Ash pulled up outside the farmhouse, he ran straight for the door and burst into the living-room. Jade, Mark and Rowan were sitting there their conversation stopped as he appeared at the door "Where's Mary-lynette," he demanded hoping his senses were off. He was distraught when he saw the look on Rowans face. "He found her," his voice quivered. Rowan nodded silently turning her head so she wouldn't have to look at him in the eye. Overcome with fury Ash struck the door knocking it right off its hinges, Quinn ducked to the side and caught the flying door before it hit the window. "I'll kill him," Roared Ash and he tried to race for the door. Mark, Quinn and Jade grabbed him and held him down until his anger turned to tears and he crushed his face into Jade's jumper. Rowan stood up determination written on her face. "We'll find her," she announced. "But what if he's already kil..." started Jade but stopped when she saw the hope in her brothers' eyes. Quinn held up his hands palms facing outward, "Lets everybody calm down, we need a plan." "First things first, who has taken her," He asked. "Can't you guess Quinn," Said Jade. "Hawk."  
  
Mary-Lynette woke up in a strange room. She was tied to a chair. Keeping her calm she looked around her. Light was coming from behind so I must have my back to the window she thought. The room was quite large and at one end was a large four poster bed with black curtains that were closed over. She shuddered at the thought of what was behind them. Ever since she had found out about the nightworld she was deathly afraid of coming close to the monsters from the movies she had seen. She thought of werewolves and ghouls getting up from the bed and walking towards her. She almost fainted in fear but then she said to herself "Get a grip Mare". She looked over to her right side. There was a beautiful chest of drawers made from antique pine with intricate gold handles. On top of the chest were some photo frames. She shuffled a little bit sideways to get a closer look and then heard a noise. The curtains on the bed were drawn back. Mary-lynette held her breathe as a lanky elegant figure stretched his legs out from the four poster. A tinge of recognition hit her. "Ash", She called hopefully wondering why he had tied her up. "Wrong, sweetheart," the figure mocked standing up. Mary-lynette recoiled in shock when she saw his face. It was Ash but with hair as golden as Kestrels and eyes as brown as Rowan's. He had a cruel smile that seemed to anger Mary-lynette. "Who are you?" She demanded. He stared at her "Can't you guess I thought you were smart," He answered her impatiently. In a second he had crossed the room and was in front of her holding a picture from the chest. "Me and my little brother Ash when he had made his first human kill," He grinned proudly. Mary- lynette looked at the picture, a tall golden haired boy and a small ash- blonde kid standing at night in a dark alleyway with a crumpled body of rags under the older boys feet. "The name's Hawk", He added. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: Nightworlds Daughters of Darkness Mary-Lynette, Ash, Mark, Jade and any other characters from the book mentioned belong to L. J. Smith. The ideas behind this all come from LJ Smith. I am only writing this story for fun.  
  
"So who exactly is this Hawk," Asked Mark clenching his fists. Jade wrapped her arms around his neck protectively. "Our Brother," Answered Ash through his teeth, "He's about 80 years older than me and totally ruthless, I looked up to him he was my hero, we hunted together, I travelled with him for a while when I was younger. I loved him. But when we looked the same age he started to hate me, we were rivals. He would try to get at me any way he can and now he has Mary-Lynette." Mark swallowed, "Do you know where he has taken her?" He asked. "No," Answered Ash but I know how we can find out. He looked across the room at Quinn who had risen to his feet. "I'll do what needs to be done," Said Quinn with Conviction, "I owe you a lot Ash!"  
  
Quinn sat on the high wall his legs dangling over the side. He had been there for hours now waiting, watching for movement in the dark house. The house was in a busy part of the city hidden behind high walls. The gardens were long and well kept. Dark red roses climbed the walls around the house. With his heightened eyesight Quinn could make out all the different species of flowers and shrubs in the garden purple heather, orchids, Ferns around the small pond, Jasmine and of course violets, her favourite flower. Quinn tried to picture it. The 1930's Hunter had invited him to his niece's house in the south of France. He didn't want to see Hunter but he was lonely for the familiarity of people he had known. Lily and Garnet would be there and he hadn't seen them for about 300 years. He wanted to see if they had changed. He was early to the reunion. He had been in London whereas the Redferns were travelling from America. He reached the house at nightfall. There was a full moon that night as he climbed the garden wall. The sight was just like the present a garden full of beautiful flowers bathed in moonlight and there she was planting violets by a large tree, for a second Quinn held his breathe, Dove he thought, his heart jumped with the joy of finding his lost love. He jumped down off the wall as graceful as a panther and raced across the lawn. In a second he was by her side sweeping her into his arms. He kissed her full on the lips savouring the smell of her, the touch of her smooth skin and the taste of her wet lips "Oh Dove", he moaned. She pushed him away "Get off me you oaf" she spat at him adding it mentally to pack a punch. "My names not Dove." Quinn stepped back startled. He looked at the beautiful young girl. She had Dove's face the same perfect alabaster skin, large brown eyes but there was a difference. She stood with a confidence Dove never had. She held her body seductively and her mouth was curved into a satisfied smile that innocent Dove could never have faked. Quinn almost felt his heart breaking again as he realised the girl before him wasn't Dove. "Who are you?" He asked. "My name is Amber, you must be Quinn, I was told you would react like that," She laughed, "I think you've met my mother, Garnet." Quinn warmed to her immediately. Like Dove she was a keen gardener but she preferred to do it at night. In the week before the family arrived Quinn found himself spending a lot of time with Amber in the garden and by the end of the week they were lovers. Hunter arrived on the Saturday and was pleased to see them getting along. Quinn was suspicious for a moment but he was so in love he repressed his hatred for Hunter and enjoyed the visit. Hunter brought along his two daughters Lily and Garnet and a boy that looked Quinn's age although Quinn was a few hundred years older than he looked. The boy introduced himself as Hawk, Amber's twin brother. Quinn was snapped back to the present when his acute senses picked up the sound of a key being turned in the door. A light went on in the kitchen and he could see a slender figure moving about. "How will I approach her", He thought. "How about knocking", Said a voice to his right. Startled he looked at the speaker. A young girl was crouched on the wall beside him a glint in her large brown eyes. Quinn regained his exposure quickly. "What took you, Amber, I've been waiting all day." "I thought I'd let you sweat, Quinn," She answered, "Come inside." 


	5. Chapter 5

Ash pulled up outside the farmhouse, he ran straight for the door and burst into the living-room. Jade, Mark and Rowan were sitting there their conversation stopped as he appeared at the door "Where's Mary-lynette," he demanded hoping his senses were off.

He was distraught when he saw the look on Rowans face. "He found her," his voice quivered.

Rowan nodded silently turning her head so she wouldn't have to look at him in the eye.

Overcome with fury Ash struck the door knocking it right off its hinges, Quinn ducked to the side and caught the flying door before it hit the window. "I'll kill him," Roared Ash and he tried to race for the door.

Mark, Quinn and Jade grabbed him and held him down until his anger turned to tears and he crushed his face into Jade's jumper.

Rowan stood up determination written on her face. "We'll find her," she announced. "But what if he's already kil..." started Jade but stopped when she saw the hope in her brothers' eyes.

Quinn held up his hands palms facing outward, "Lets everybody calm down, we need a plan." "First things first, who has taken her," He asked. "Can't you guess Quinn," Said Jade. "Hawk."

Mary-Lynette woke up in a strange room. She was tied to a chair.

Keeping her calm she looked around her. Light was coming from behind so I must have my back to the window she thought.

The room was quite large and at one end was a large four poster bed with black curtains that were closed over.

She shuddered at the thought of what was behind them. Ever since she had found out about the nightworld she was deathly afraid of coming close to the monsters from the movies she had seen. She thought of werewolves and ghouls getting up from the bed and walking towards her. She almost fainted in fear but then she said to herself "Get a grip Mare".

She looked over to her right side. There was a beautiful chest of drawers made from antique pine with intricate gold handles. On top of the chest were some photo frames. She shuffled a little bit sideways to get a closer look and then heard a noise.

The curtains on the bed were drawn back. Mary-lynette held her breathe as a lanky elegant figure stretched his legs out from the four poster. A tinge of recognition hit her. "Ash", She called hopefully wondering why he had tied her up. "Wrong, sweetheart," the figure mocked standing up.

Mary-lynette recoiled in shock when she saw his face. It was Ash but with hair as golden as Kestrels and eyes as brown as Rowan's. He had a cruel smile that seemed to anger Mary-lynette.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

He stared at her "Can't you guess I thought you were smart," He answered her impatiently.

In a second he had crossed the room and was in front of her holding a picture from the chest. "Me and my little brother Ash when he had made his first human kill," He grinned proudly.

Mary- lynette looked at the picture, a tall golden haired boy and a small ash- blonde kid standing at night in a dark alleyway with a crumpled body of rags under the older boys feet. "The name's Hawk", He added.

Amber's house was pleasantly comfortable. Quinn knew better than to be lulled into a sense of security and kept his wits about him. He looked at her moving around the room silent and gracefully. She no longer reminded him of Dove.


End file.
